While My Guitar Gently Weeps
by Kishen Grim Camalot
Summary: Music Fanfic, featuring Crona. I'm terrible at summaries.
1. While My Guitar Gently Weeps

**I don't own the song, or Soul Eater.**

* * *

Crona was feeling depressed. It seemed like all her friends became more and more distant every day. Maka had been spending most of her time with Soul lately. She understood that. They had just started dating, after all. However, Death the Kid attacked her today for not having her hair parted right. She did not like that. To make matters worse, Black Star had started fighting Kid because of that. All it did was embarrass her. To top it all off, Ragnarok, the one person she couldn't escape from, even if she tried, wasn't talking to her. So, yeah. Crona was feeling depressed.

She decided to skip lunch that day so she was wandering the hallways of Shibusen. Some way or another, she found herself at the door to the music room. She walked in and looked at the piano, remembering how it sounded when Soul first played it for her. She never told anyone, but music was her only passion. When she was little, she listened to music all the time and even taught herself how to play the guitar. That is, until Medusa found out and broke her guitar, and all her CDs. Crona cringed at the memory. Then, she saw it. A guitar was just sitting there, looking like it hasn't been played in a while.

Crona picked it up, sat down in the corner, and started strumming it. Crona remembered how she played sad songs when she felt depressed. It never failed to cheer her up. She didn't know if it was the knowledge that someone was as sad as her and wrote this song to prove it, or what. All she knew is that a guitar was something she could deal with. Without meaning to, she closed her eyes and started to sing her favorite song.

**I look at you all, see the love there that's sleeping.**

**While my guitar gently weeps.**

With her eyes closed, she could see her soul. An endless desert. She withed the water could come back like it did before.

**I look at the floor, and I see it needs sweeping.**

**Still my guitar gently weeps.**

The notes of the first verse drifted out of the music room, into the cafeteria, and onto the ears of a meister with long, ash-blond hair.

**I don't know why... nobody told you,**

**How to unfold your love.**

**I don't know how... someone controlled you.**

**They bought and sold you.**

In her soul, a snake slithered by. She didn't flinch.

**I look at the world, and I notice it's turning.**

**While my guitar gently weeps.**

**With every mistake, we must surly be learning.**

**Still my guitar gently weeps.**

**I don't know how... you were diverted.**

**You were perverted too.**

**I don't know how... you were inverted.**

**No one alerted you.**

Crona could imagine an orchestra playing along with her, when all she had was a guitar.

**I look from the wings, at the play you are staging,**

**While my guitar gently weeps,**

**As I'm sitting here doing nothing but aging.**

**Still my guitar gently weeps...**

**Still my guitar gently weeps.**

As the last chords faded away, Crona opened her eyes. What she found when she opened them, was her audiance

The entire school heard her performance, with Maka Albarn at the front. Crona got scared and thought about how she didn't know how to deal with large crowds. Then, the crowd did something unexpected: they started clapping. Some of them were crying, including Maka, who ran to Crona, tears in her eyes, and threw her arms around the pink-haired musician. Crona sang a sad song. It never failed to cheer her up, one way or the other.

Now, if she could only get Ragnarok to talk to her.


	2. Blackbird

**I wasn't planning on continuing this, but this idea just came to me. I don't own the song, or Soul Eater. So here it is.**

**Blackbird.**

* * *

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

* * *

Crona looked in the mirror. Ever since he had been brought back to the DWMA he had wanted this moment. He was soon going to have someone to be happy with. Someone to call his own.

And it scared him to death.

He didn't know how to deal with this.

Ragnarok popped out of his back with a checklist.

"Okay." he said, "Let's go over this once again. Hair combed, check. Stylish tuxedo, check. Looking handsome," Crona looked terrified. "Check. And the package is ready. Looks like your all set!"

...

...

"Remember when we first met?"

_Drat. He's reminiscing. That's never a good sign._

"It was back when we worked for Medusa." Crona continued, "I never even saw her face. But she saw mine. And she was fighting me. How we got from there to here, I'll never know."

"...Are you done yet?"

The panic started to overtake Crona. "I don't know if I can go through with this! What if she says no! What if she becomes disgusted at the very idea and pukes on my tuxedo! I don't know if I can deal with washing a tuxedo! What if-"

"CRONA! You are worrying to much about this! Let me ask you something. Do you love her?"

"Well... I... uh..."

"It's a simple question Crona. Do. You. Love. Her."

Crona took a deep breath. "Yes. I love her."

"Then for god's sake, prove it! You've been waiting for this moment you're whole life, and if you don't act now, I going to have to put up with your whining for the rest of eternity. She helped you spread your wings when you needed it, right? THEN FLY GODDAMMIT, FLY!"

Crona took a deep breath. He was ready to fly.

"Thank you Ragnarok."

"Whatever. If you tell anyone about this motivational speech, I'll clip those wings of yours."

* * *

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

* * *

Crona walked to the place that they agreed to meet up. He saw her before she saw him. He could see her blond hair glittering in the moonlight. Her dress was a pure white, a stark contrast to Crona's tuxedo. Crona could not believe how beautiful his girlfriend looked as she turned around to greet him.

"Hiya pretty Blackbird!"

"H-hi Patty."

(You thought it was going to be Maka. Didn't you.)

Patty smiled. "You're staring Crona. I don't look that sexy do I"

"Huh? What? No! I mean Yes! I mean... Uh..."

"I'm just kidding silly! I know I got the looks to make 'em bleed out of their nose."

"W-well... You d-do look very... beautiful."

"Awe. You're a sweetie." Patty kissed Crona on the cheek.

Patty and Crona walked to the restaurant. They had been going out for three years now. Patty had started calling Crona Blackbird ever since she saw him and Ragnarok fly off after the battle of the Black Dragon. It wasn't until Asura was killed that she figured out that Crona was a guy. Quite on accident really. She walked in on him in the locker room. It took a while for Crona to ask her out after that, but he did. Patty fell in love with him, and he with her, but Crona was too shy to admit it.

"Blackbird?"

"Hmm?"

"I wuv you!"

Patty on the other hand was not shy at all as she demonstrated during the main course, making Crona uncomfortable. As usual.

The rest of the meal was uneventful for the most part. It was late and the couple walked in the park, which was strangely green in the desert setting. They sat on the cobble-stone ledge and starred up at the moon which was laughing with glee. Almost all of the city was asleep. The night was dark. Crona decided that now was the best time.

Crona took a deep breath and prayed to God that he did not stutter his next words.

"Patty, I have something to ask you."

* * *

_Blackbird fly __Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark, black night!_

* * *

"I care a lot about you. When that Kishin egg nearly killed you, I cried so much, I thought I would drown. Maka was my first friend, but you are my first crush. I... I love you. More than anything. When Medusa came back from the grave, you were the one who believed that I didn't, once again, betray everyone. You defended me when it seemed like no one was on my side. You helped me through a tough period of my life. And I'll always be grateful for that."

"Where are you going with this Blackbird?"

"There comes a time in a man's life when he has to think about who is going to be in his life. And as a meister, that life could be really short. The fact is, I've been thinking about who I would like to spend the rest of my life with. What I'm asking is..."

Crona got down on one knee. Patty's breath hitched as he pulled out the 'package' and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. It was not big, but it was the best he could afford and at this point, Patty didn't carer. The point was, it was a RING.

"Patty Thompson," Crona started in his best voice, "W-will you m-m-m-m-" of course, his stutter hit at the absolute worst time, "m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-marry me?"

* * *

_Blackbird fly __Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

* * *

"Yes. I will marry you Blackbird."

"Y-you will?"

"Of course. I love you."

Crona couldn't believe his ears. Despite all his confidence, he had already mentally prepared himself for every possible rejection. It never once occurred to him that she might actually say yes.

For a second, his brain shut down. Not knowing what else to do, he started to sing. He jumped around in a jubilant manner singing, at the top of his lungs, "She said yes! SHE SAID YES!" Then, like a lovestruck Rudolph, he jumped off the cobble-stone ledge, spread a pair of Black Blood wings, and flew around in a joyous dance.

And Patty simply watched all of this with delight. She had never seen this side of Crona before. She liked it. She loved seeing him happy.

She loved him.

He loved her.

What else is there to say?

* * *

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._


End file.
